teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon's Brew
"Dragon's Brew" is the eighty-second episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on October 8, 2005. Characters Major Characters *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *Hun (Greg Carey) *Agent Bishop (David Zen Mansley) *J. Finn/The Monster Secondary Characters *Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) *The President of the United States *Finn's wife *Finn's son *Purple Dragons *Earth Protection Force Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Hun: This is the dawning of a new age. I have seen the past and I have touched the future. I have learned from my late great master that preparation is everything and I am prepared. Our destiny will soon be at hand. Nothing can stop us now. Nothing. Plot Synopsis ---- Casey Jones is watching various news broadcasts on television that detail a number of large-scale robberies. Leonardo comes through the window and surprises Jones. At first, Casey thinks that it is Raphael that has come to visit - but it actually turns out to be Leo. The ninja asks Casey if he wants to help look into the events. Leo has a feeling that something or someone new is involved with this latest crime spree. Casey eagerly agrees and the two head out into the night to investigate the recent crime wave. Elsewhere, two Purple Dragons steal a flatbed truck. As the thugs get in and drive away, Leo decides that he’ll catch a ride by grasping onto the bottom of the vehicle while Casey follows on his motorcycle. Cut to a train rumbling down some tracks as three Purple Dragon helicopters follow in the distance. As the choppers close in on a loaded train car, we see the flatbed truck drive up alongside. Casey is nearby and radios Leo to let him know that Hun is one of those behind the robbery. Hun and his goons rappel onto the train car and use some explosive devices to detach its bed (including all of the cargo on top) from the rest of the train. Using the choppers and some cables, the gangsters lift the cargo into the air and prepare to drop it onto the stolen flatbed truck. Leo crawls from beneath the truck to get a look at what's going on - as we zoom in on the truck flatbed, it looks like Leo is going to be squished when the payload is set onto the vehicle! At the last second, Leonardo rolls to the underbelly of the truck but is unable to hold on. As the vehicle drives on, Casey stops and picks up Leo and they continue their pursuit. Cut to the White House in Washington D.C. where Bishop stands before the President. Bishop is being severely reprimanded for attacking the Oroku mansion and for failing miserably during the Triceraton invasion. The President informs Bishop that he has had to call in major favors to keep things quiet and that he's facing huge budget cuts - and Bishop's department will be on the chopping block if they mess up again. With that, Bishop is dismissed. Bishop gets into his limo and is informed that his secret train shipment was hijacked, including the T9581. Luckily, the tracking devices were still intact and Bishop orders it to be found - immediately! Back in New York City, the flatbed truck approaches the Purple Dragon's warehouse and pulls into the facility. Leo and Casey follow right behind. Hun gives his men a motivational speech, telling them that the Dragons will soon be the greatest criminal organization in the Big Apple. The Purple Dragons begin sorting through the train cargo - two of them pry open a mysterious metallic crate labeled T9581. Once the crate is opened, an angry monster from some sort of genetic experiment gone horribly wrong leaps out! The monster jumps onto Hun and attacks him, while the other gang members flee in fear. After the beast wreaks even more havoc, Hun escapes and grabs a machine gun from the cargo crates and blasts the beast. The Mutant is grievously injured and crawls away - Hun closes in for the kill when Casey attacks him. Hun begins battling his old foe and Leo joins in to help his friend. While the familiar enemies brawl, the monster lies in pain behind some boxes - cut in half by Hun's attack. As the creature whimpers in pain, it has a flashback memory of being a military officer on his wedding day. Suddenly, the beastie pulls itself back together and heals! Looking none the worse for wear, the monster leaps up and attacks Leonardo, grasping the Turtle in its jaws. The monster chomps down but once again, Leo is saved by his shell. Casey forgets his fight with Hun and launches himself onto the beast's back, hitting it in the head until it spits out his buddy. Casey and Leo focus their attention on their new foe, but the monster hears the tolling of a distant bell. The bell triggers another memory - this time we see the wedding party gathered at a seaside gazebo and Agent Bishop is the best man! The creature recovers from it's vision and retreats from the warehouse. Leonardo and Casey chase the monster to protect the citizens of the city while Hun orders his men start loading up their stolen goods for a quick exit. The creature arrives at a propane filling station where Leo and Casey catch up to it. As our heroes battle the beast near a propane tank, Bishop arrives with his helicopter. Bishop is accompanied by a robotic Baxter Stockman who compliments his new boss on his ingenious genetics experimentation - but the agent is in no mood to be flattered - especially when he sees Leo fighting his monster. The chopper fires three cables that wrap around the monster's arms, but the creature breaks two of them and begins pulling on the third, causing the helicopter to careen wildly. Bishop orders his men to shoot more cables, but before they can, one of the broken lines cuts open the propane tank, releasing the explosive gas. With propane hissing, Leo and Casey retreat. The monster is tripped by more cables and crashes into a nearby structure which damages a truck, sending a trail of burning gasoline towards the propane tank. The tank explodes in a huge fireball, sending Bishop's chopper teetering away. As the explosion clears, Bishop's men inform him there's no sign of the creature and the agent orders a hasty retreat, assuming that the beast was killed in the blast. Cut to a nearby housing complex where a sad woman (the one from the monster's flashbacks) is gazing at the fiery scene. Her son comes downstairs, crying that he had a dream about his father. The woman comforts her child, telling him that his dad is in a better place. The camera then pans to a mantle, where we see the lady's wedding photo with the officer from the creature's memories. We also see his dog tags that identify him as naval officer J.Finn, T9581 (the same number that was on the crate that the monster was being held in). In the water, a shadowy form swims up to a buoy and climbs out of the depths. The monster has survived the blast. It looks longingly at the gazebo where it had been wed and whimpers. Quotes Leo'': No news like bad news, huh Case? '''Casey: Geez, Raph! Don't sneak up on me like- Huh?...Leo...'' To what do I owe the honor? 'Leo: I've been thinking, Casey. Doing a lot of thinking.'' Casey: '''Yeah? What's thinking got to do with me? ''Leo'': There's been a rash of robberies lately. '''Casey: '''No kidding. And it ain't no simple street crime neither. It's way above the Purple Dragons level, or any of those goons. ''Leo'': Exactly. These heists have been expertly pulled off. It feels like something new. Maybe somebody new. And I think we oughta check it out! '''Casey: '''Whoa Leo! You been eatin' outta Raph's bowl or somethin'? ''Leo'':'' I thought you might wanna help.'' 'Casey: '''You kiddin'? It'll be the return of the C-Man! Let's go huntin'. Casey (after being thrown of the mutants back): Man Leo. I wish i had a shell. One of those thing would come really handy.'' '''Hun: '''Thought you turtles were destroyed. ''Leo'': 'There's a lot of that going around! Casey: '''He's mine, Leo! ''Leo'':' '''I'll just soften him up a little for ya! Trivia *This is one of two episodes in the series to not feature all four turtles. The other episode being Super Power Struggle. *Leo's voice is lower than normal in this episode. It sounds more like Raph's voice. *Aside from a few flashbacks, the mutant monster never really explained what his past is with Bishop. *One of the purple dragons had John's "lets get out of here!" voice. *Despite airing after 'Sons of the Silent Age', when the opening theme was updated, this episode uses the original opening theme. *Hun's line 'You never know what you're gonna get' when talking about the stolen military shipments may be a reference to the famous line from the movie Forrest Gump: 'Life is like a box of chocolates- you never know what you're gonna get' Gallery * Dragon's Brew/Gallery Video File:TMNT S04E04 Dragon's Brew External links *"Dragon’s Brew" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes